


【雄蛙】Scent

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*98line雄左位注意*葡萄柚味A&無氣味B*《Blue Rose》同一個世界觀（私設多）*BGM Colde - Scent⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Yeo Hwanwoong/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 1





	【雄蛙】Scent

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *98line雄左位注意  
> *葡萄柚味A&無氣味B  
> *《Blue Rose》同一個世界觀（私設多）  
> *BGM Colde - Scent  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
想要將你留下來的香氣佔有。  
⠀  
⠀  
呂煥雄今天是在三人房醒來的，昨晚行程結束後被同房的弟弟無情的拒於門外，他哭笑不得的同時又覺得還是不要和佔用他房間的人攪和，敲開了另一間房門，李抒澔早就不知道跑去哪了。他甚至覺得宿舍的床位分配根本就是分好看的，實際上大概半數時間他們睡覺的地方都不會在自己床上，吐槽的同時悄悄的爬上戀人所在的位置，在對方驚叫出聲之前先說話表明身份，李建熙在確認對方是洗漱完的狀態才往牆壁的方向挪，讓呂煥雄能一起躺在不算太大的床上一同入睡。  
⠀  
⠀  
他醒來的時候對方早就醒了，看起來有些百無聊賴地正在用眼神關切著床上的娃娃們，過沒多久就注意到了：「抒澔哥剛剛來問我們要不要一起點外送，正好你醒來了。」說完之後照慣例的將頭輕輕埋進比自己還要小上一些的胸口，不過幾秒又馬上抬起，每次都讓剛睡醒的人無法即時反應。  
⠀  
⠀  
李建熙總是執著的希望對方散發的香氣只有他一個人能夠擁有，卻又礙於自己的性別無法做到，就算明白呂煥雄的個性也一樣，alpha的氣味只能夠短暫停留在beta身上，這是不需要老師教也明白的知識。呂煥雄當然也知道他行為的動機，所以這時也會乖乖的讓對方時不時在自己身上蹭呀蹭的。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們不是沒有經歷過試圖標記的過程，成結的男性alpha器官在體內脹得不行，比起一般人還要更小的腺體在尋覓時容易失手增加了困難度，這種痛苦又幸福的感覺原本就是慾的具現化，套用在alpha與beta的結合上更甚，要讓本就無法完美結合的身體完全屬於對方是很困難的，一旦成功了就更加無法分割，這對他們來說既是神聖的儀式也是地獄般的考驗。  
⠀  
⠀  
Alpha和beta即使標記成功，效力也不及和omega的，他只能增加與呂煥雄肢體接觸的頻率，讓對方的葡萄柚味道能夠時常沾上自己，即便他根本聞不到，這種時候戀人的反應速度就變快了，李建熙默默的又與小老虎拉開距離，試圖掩飾自己的雙耳，不知怎的，像是在拿耳朵把自己遮住的小兔子一樣，可愛得讓人不自覺地想要捉弄一下。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後他看見一對泡菜餃子從視野中消失。  
⠀  
⠀  
「英助哥，所以我現在聞起來到底是什麼味道啊？」此刻李建熙附近坐著的只有聞不太到的李抒澔和與呂煥雄同樣身為alpha的金英助，他轉頭詢問之後貓咪哥哥後退了幾步遠遠的嗅了嗅：「當然滿滿是我們煥雄的味道囉。」說完後還輕笑出聲。  
⠀  
⠀  
李建熙雖然沒辦法親自聞到那個味道，但他想，聞起來一定像是愛情的味道。


End file.
